The purpose of the Primate Supply Information Clearinghouse is to provide the channels of communications needed by research institutions throughout the country to arrange for sharing of nonhuman primates. The Clearinghouse accepts listings of animals, tissues, fluid samples, and cadavers needed or available. It makes referrals by matching listings of availability and need received from various laboratories and also publishes such listings in a weekly bulletin available to scientists and institutions.